1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the sampling of dust in lint cotton.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
The presence of cotton dust in lint has long been a problem in the processing of lint cotton, since some of the dust escapes into the atmosphere during processing. This atmospheric dust creates health hazards to the workers as well as fouling machinery and cutting down on the efficiency of the operation.
At present research dealing with worker respiratory problems are conducted in model card rooms. This requires a large volume of lint processing through the machinery of a model card room so that the dust concentrations in the room air may be measured. In other instances animal or human subjects are used to detect the presence of a causative agent for respiratory problem.
There is also a limiting factor from dust accumulating in the turbines in the open end spinnning process. This has resulted in the spinning of large volumes of lint in order to determine the effects of experimental treatments.